


First Time With Jaskier in the Woods - Jaskier x Reader

by TrappedDaydreams



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Consent, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, Gen, Multi, allusions to sex, but im finally happy with it!, clear discussions of consent, request, sex mention, sfw, this took me ages because i strugglllleeeddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedDaydreams/pseuds/TrappedDaydreams
Summary: Request: first time with jaskier in the middle of the woods for @irskthon on TumblrYou love the forest, and Jaslier loves to indulge that interest with you. Most of your major relationship milestones with him happen there.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 10





	First Time With Jaskier in the Woods - Jaskier x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Allusions to sex, but still should be SFW. Clear discussions of consent.

\- One of your favorite places is the forest.

\- Jaskier knows that about you, and he knows it well. It's a go-to piece of information every time he tries to do something nice for you. Whether it's taking you out on a planned date, or just trying to get you to forget about your problems for a little while, you can bet he'll probably be taking you to the middle of nature to bring you that little bit of peace.

\- Is it probably dangerous? Yes. Still, you find yourself trusting Jaskier to not bring you to the lair of any dangerous monsters (as questionable of a decision as it may be to trust that).

\- You two make your excursions your own little adventures.

\- He adores showing you beautiful spots he finds while he is out on his travels, be it clearings, cliffs, lakes, or rivers.

\- He loves showing you spots where he finds inspiration for his music. If he can sit somewhere and find that the words or the melody come a little bit easier, you can bet he will be showing it to you. He always hopes it will bring you a little bit of happiness as well.

\- Because of his dedication to making you happy, and your endless enjoyment of the woods, a lot of your big relationship milestones with Jaksier happen there.

\- Your first kiss was a big one.

\- He had taken you to see a small stream that he had found, since it was rather pretty, and had made him smile, and he figured you would enjoy it as well. You did, immensely.

\- "It's beautiful here, Jaskier!"

\- "I'm glad you enjoy it, I, uh, thought of you as soon as I came across it."

\- You just about melted the second he said that.

\- "I appreciate that you think of me."

\- You leaned over and kissed his cheek, you just couldn't help yourself, and his face blossomed a bright, cherry red. You imagined you looked about the same. He turned to face you, and your eyes met for a few moments. You were unsure who took it further, but then you were kissing him. He was gentle, and kind, and held you softly, and if you hadn't truly melted before, you were a puddle im his arms by now.

\- _Yeah, this feels right,_ you had thought.

\- You had your first serious conversation with him sitting by a lake.

\- He had taken you out to have a picnic, because he just loved to sweep you off your feet like that. You had eaten, and conversation was dying down, and you sat there watching clouds. Feeling a bit melancholy, you found yourself asking him, "Are you happy being a bard, Jaskier? Does writing and performing songs like you do bring you joy?"

\- He shrugged lightly, but still committed, "It's my favorite thing in the world, besides you. Why?"

\- You shrugged as well, "Just thinking. Sometimes I wonder if I'm happy doing what I'm doing, living the life I'm living, and I think I am. Just nice to get a different perspective sometimes. And stop flattering me!"

\- "I will not. Well, if you ever find that you are unhappy with this life you're leading, I guess you just have no choice but to run away with me, then. Become my bard sidekick." His smirk was cheeky.

\- You give him a questioning _look_ , "Do bards even have sidekicks?"

\- "Not traditionally, but I am in the market for one. Maybe I could make it a trend. Start a whole thing from it."

\- He joked, but your heart was warm at the implication of the conversation. "I will have to think about that offer."

\- He turned his attention back to the sky, "Sleep on it. I could train you, make you fit for the road. I think you would be a good bard."

\- "I'll sleep on it."

\- You gave yourself to him fully for the first time an told him you loved him in a clearing where he had taken you camping.

\- "I need to get away for a while." You had said.

\- "I have just the solution." He had promised.

\- He'd already had it set up when you had gotten there, and you were in awe with the amount of effort the set-up must have taken, especially for a guy who put more effort towards creative endeavors than physical work. You had thanked him profusely that day. If you were unsure about what you felt for him before that day, you became sure at that moment.

\- "Thank you so much for this."

\- "You don't need to keep thanking me! Enjoy yourself, it's for you."

\- "Still, this is so unbelievably thoughtful. I love you."

\- He froze for a moment there, and for a second you thought you had blown it. You thought he wasn't ready for that, you knew how he'd always been, maybe that wasn't his thing and you shouldn't have said that.

\- Then he smiled, in an ear to ear grin, "I love you too."

\- You were sitting with him that night, the both of you relaxing, and you'd be remiss to leave out that things were toeing the line of what was strictly appropriate between the two of you. You weren't interested in stopping. Jaskier was concerned nonetheless.

\- "Are you sure about this? We can back off if you're not into this, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with just because you feel like you're accommodating me or anything-"

\- "I am perfectly happy and willing to go where this is going, Jask."

\- "Stop me if that changes?"

\- "Immediately, upon any discomfort I feel. I ask the same of you."

\- "Of course."

\- It was an incredible night for you both. Soft, and gentle, in all respects. It can be hard to find moments where you feel so completely respected and loved, but this? This was one of them.

\- He helps you understand the importance of a truly loving partner who honors your interests and wishes, and you show him the importance of having someone around who will earnestly and positively engage him, and support him in all his endeavors. A beautiful, healthy pair.

\- Also you do end up making a really great bard sidekick.


End file.
